Lace And Lingerie, Love
by XxTwistedEverAfterxX
Summary: Coming home from work filthy that day, Gilbert didn't expect to be punished for it, or to get even dirtier, or to find his lover in some rather interesting apparel. Not that he was complaining; Matthew was tempting him far more than he'd ever been in his life.


**Hello! For those of you that don't follow me on Tumblr, there's been quite an absence of my fics on here, and for that, I'm very sorry! I have been writing, quite a lot actually, but I've been posting all my fics on my Tumblr account and neglecting this one a little! I'm very sorry! If you would like to read more of my fics when I post them, rather than me forgetting to re-upload them here, definitely go check out my Tumblr which is on my profile for you! If you like this fic, Like and Reblog it on Tumblr as well~! All my fics are organised by pairing in the 'Fic Master Collection' link on my blog! Big smooches, and sorry for the delay in fics!**

***Points to P0ck3tf0x and Maplevogel* They made me do it. Haha, okay, I'm kidding, we all kind of egged each other on… and… Apart from forming the "Matthew In Lingerie" Club and agreeing that he looked "Hella Sexy" in lace and panties, we all got filthy ideas that resulted in me writing this piece of trash. I'd apologise, but, I think everyone expects this from me, by now. This is very NSFW, but, in light of the recent craving for Matthew in lingerie and stockings, this had to be done. I hope you all enjoy it! Smooch smooch! ****As a side note, I unfortunately don't speak a lick of German, so forgive translation errors! (;w;)/ I speak five languages, but German, sadly, isn't one of them. I'm sorry…**

* * *

><p>He was tingling with nerves—<em>excited<em>. Gilbert's fingers curled tight and relaxed in their place where they rested against the headboard, arms spread and hanging by his wrists, tied delicately to the posts with a deep ruby coloured ribbon, silky against his skin and tickled as much as it pressed in. He was dressed, partially, if it could be called that, with his old black singlet from work fitting his torso, dotted with holes and some sections of weaker, thinner material from multiple washes, and one too many times being caught in machinery or soaked in grime that ate at the threads. Matthew never was happy to find him coming home filthy and sheepishly holding out the disaster of a mess his clothes had become. It was "a bitch to wash out", or so he was told.

The thought of the Canadian had his cock throbbing, shakily letting out a sigh, the thick organ pulled from his pants through the fly and resting against his belly, hard and suffocated at the base with a cock ring.

They hadn't planned this at all—Gilbert was into BDSM, leather, toys and tying people down and making them beg to be fucked, that much was clear by his not-so-secret porn stash stuffed in a box in the closet; one that Matthew had found, and it was clear it had been discovered when Gilbert returned home to find Matthew on the couch openly masturbating over some of the videos, DVD cases strewn nearby and a mess of used tissues.

It was then that they'd discovered how _perfectly_ they clicked together. While not a complete masochist, Matthew could take a bit of pain, not made of porcelain, and enjoyed being talked dirty to and driven to the brink until he _snapped_ and he was shouting profanities and begging for more and so close to breaking the bed with how hard he would pull and _yank_ on restraints just so he could ride Gilbert into oblivion.

It was through that in which they had discovered that Matthew enjoyed dominance from both sides—being dominated, and dominating, and Gilbert, he discovered, loved them both.

The albino had returned home from work, sheepishly sneaking through and removing steel capped boots and socks to tiptoe past Matthew who was in the kitchen, wanting to at least soak the shirt before it was discovered, once again, a laundry disaster. That plan had gone about as well as invading Russia in the winter, and he'd been met with an icy eyed Canadian wielding a wooden spoon like a frightening Chinese mother, arms cross and giving him the biggest stink eye since his favourite team lost a match at hockey in some major league whatever he hardly paid attention to. He should have. Especially now.

It had lead to him being forced into bed, tied up, firmly and roughly being jerked off and then his orgasm denied with a cock ring, his doe eyed devil smiling poisonously sweet and giving him a kiss too chaste for his dark aura, along with a promise to be back soon.

Matthew was feeling dominant, that day.

Ruby eyes turned up to his restraints once more, giving a good tug, chuckling as the bow didn't budge even the slightest. As pretty as it looked, Matthew was a good knot tier, given that he went outdoor hiking up mountains and fishing quite often.

The door creaked, and Gilbert's attention snapped back in front of him, his breath held, feet shifting eagerly and anxiously to see what Matthew had been up to in the—damn it, almost fifteen minutes—he'd been gone. Fifteen minutes of remaining tied to the bed with no entertainment. Fifteen minutes of being hard and unsatisfied. Fifteen minutes of wondering just what was coming, and oh, his darling didn't disappoint.

Slimmer than Gilbert that he was, Matthew was a fine specimen of a man, with hard thigh muscles, lean calves, and a toned torso, slim shoulders but a pinched in waist and hips that hypnotised even the straightest of men. He was tall, and his jaw line was softened by his hair, pale blond that gradated like it had been dipped in caramel at the tips, wavy and tickling at his neck and cheeks. Gilbert could write poetry of his beauty, which said enough in itself considering his awkwardness with words and his manner of flirting with the sweet devil of a man had been to compliment his sobriety after so many kegs of beer. Matthew, thank the Lord, had taken it as a compliment.

But now… Oh lord, but _now_… Gilbert was truly speechless, and his cock twitched and throbbed wantonly, making his heart pick up beat in his chest. The hockey and hiking trained thighs were wrapped in stockings, a deep partially transparent indigo-black that had fishnets crisscrossed atop, held up with garters that hooked to lingerie. Lace decorated the seams, ribbons tying it together, and Gilbert moaned at the very obvious erection that shaped and tented the panties. They were barely holding together, straining, clearly only held together by the multitudes of small ribbons.

Black heels clicked to a stop after entering the doorway, and Matthew's hips cocked, the curve of his waist exaggerated with the tight pinch of a red corset, but from the messy ribbon lacing at the back, the mechanic could clearly see that it had room to be tightened, yanked until Matthew was gasping for air, back arched and trembling, head tossed back in delight.

"Scheiße…"

"Who gave you permission to curse, eh?"

Gilbert's eyes snapped up to Matthew's face, the expression a deadly calm before the storm, unreadable, but an eerie sweet like a poisoned cake. Gilbert swallowed thickly, heat rising to his cheeks and blood rushing to his cock, muscles instinctively flexing and tensing, tugging at the bonds on his wrists with a renewed fervour. He wanted to _touch_…

With all the grace of a swan and the time of someone who had an eternity to live, Matthew approached the bed, confidence oozing from every pore, satisfied with his lover's reaction to the lingerie, his own muscles flexing and shifting beneath skin, the items he wore not tainting or subtracting from his masculinity or the power he now held. He was a beautiful and authoritative man.

Reaching the bed, his knees brushed the fabric of their sheets, crawling on, back arching and ass swaying side to side, the lace riding up little by little over the cheeks, and by the time he had settled himself over Gilbert, the man was panting and pulling hard at the restraints, pupils blown wide with arousal and lust, sweat forming at his hair line.

"Speak," Matthew began softly, lifting a hand up to softly trace Gilbert's cheek, "Only when you are spoken to."

A sharp slap echoed in the room and Gilbert moaned, head jerking to the side, trembling in delight.

"Understood? _Speak_."

"J-Ja… Oh mein gott, ja," he choked out immediately, his skin glowing red from a dark blush mixed in with the slap. It hadn't been hard, but it had gotten the point across.

Matthew smiled, leaning in and soothing the hot skin with his lips, taking his time to kiss his way to Gilbert's lips, and just when the one below thought he'd be able to taste the other's teeth and tongue and mouth, the Canadian pulled away, leaving him to groan in despair.

"You're so turned on by this, aren't you?" Matthew chuckled, rocking his hips slowly against Gilbert's cock, the thickness sliding along the silkiness of the panties and against Matthew's own erection, "Just like your dirty porn, eh… You probably had so many naughty fantasies of me like this, me putting you in your place when you have _so much power_…"

Gilbert swallowed hard, their noses so close, and while they had both had their noses broken in younger years from varying incidents, Gilbert's had a crook in the centre that gave it a sharp angled and small lump in the bridge, while Matthew's had a sharp curve at the tip like a ski slope.

"Flex for me. Show off like my personal porn star model. Give me a gun show," Matthew breathed, leaning back in his seat in Gilbert's lap, rocking and rolling his hips languidly, hands reaching back to press to Gilbert's thighs, causing his torso to stretch out, legs spread and hide nothing.

The Canadian had always had a kink for power, loved muscles, loved the strength, and would often watch Gilbert work out if only to touch himself whilst large weights were being lifted and then be used like the next level of mass as he was fucked in the air, held up solely by Gilbert's strength, lifted on and off his arousal.

Licking his thin lips, Gilbert curled his hands into fists, bringing his shoulders in and tensed every muscles in his torso, feet coming off the bed a little as they turned hard, bulging, and Matthew moaned in delight, reaching out with piano fingers to trace every indent, dip and hill along bicep, pectoral and abdomen. Gilbert felt a twitch in the other's panties against his own cock, and he growled huskily, earning another as well as a firm rock downwards.

"Such a big brute… Look at you, spread out and needy for me. You could bruise me and hurt me so easily, but look at you… Mine… Tied up… Beneath _me_…"

Gilbert moaned, nodding again, some white hair fluttering across his brow, sticking to the skin with sweat, watching Matthew's fingers tracing pectorals, pinching at the fabric of his shirt and fingering it before getting a firm grip with both hands, his own muscles flexing and yanking. A loud tear echoed as the shirt was ripped, _shredded_ straight down the middle, exposing a work stained torso of powerful muscles, now bare and exposed, and Matthew licked his lips—whether it was subconsciously or full of intent, Gilbert didn't know, and he didn't have the chance to ask.

The material was discarded, left to hang by the thin sleeves of what had been arm holes, the thin fabric no longer blocking the view.

"You Germans are so filthy… Your porn is filthy, your bodies are filthy, your minds are filthy, and your language…"

Gilbert's eyes lifted up, catching the poison laced smile that leant in before it was blocked by the side of his face, inhaling the other's cologne and shampoo deeply as it drew near.

"Talk dirty to me in that filthily beautiful language."

Hardly a skip of the heart later, and Gilbert happily complied.

"Du bist so eine Schlampe. Schau dich an. Ich möchte, dass auf meinem Schwanz hüpfen. Verwenden Sie es wie ein Spielzeug," he hissed, bucking his hips up for emphasis, and Matthew's breath hitched, his fingers splaying on his chest, nails pressing into his skin ever so slightly, "Lass mich dich ficken."

"Let's see if you're a good teacher, if you taught me German well," Matthew crooned, leaning back, that damned smile still on his lips, looking all too satisfied with himself even as Gilbert grew more and more worked up by the moment, "You called me a slut… You want me to bounce on your cock like a toy… Let you fuck me."

Gilbert nodded eagerly, eyes drawn to Matthew's hands, moving again, sliding down, sliding over stockings and garters and to panties, tracing up, up, up and over sharp hip bones, sliding back down along the angle directing it in a 'V' towards the prize.

"Say 'please'."

"Bitte, bitte, _bitte_!"

Chuckling, Matthew leant in once more, the kiss to his cheek again so innocent, so sweet, and in made Gilbert shut his eyes tightly to moan huskily, yanking fiercely at the ribbons, the bed creaking and groaning to echo him.

"Good boy."

Leaning back, Matthew continued to rock his hips, the albino's cock sliding along the crack of his rear, teasing, _tormenting_, while his fingers worked on the first ribbon, pulling, sliding silk until it came loose, fluttering down over thighs. The panties stayed up. Gilbert snarled and growled, animalistic as he tried to buck, shove his body forward, wanting—no, _needing_ to touch and ravish the tease and slam him into the mattress and fuck him until his throat was raw from screaming in ecstasy and his back was carved up with nails.

"How many ribbons have I tied? I worked hard to make them look nice," Matthew murmured, fingers rubbing and circling the next bit to untie, drawing attention to the meticulously perfect shape, "Do you like them?"

"Ja, ich—I love them, so much, so good, fuck, I want to pound you," Gilbert choked out, getting nothing for his demands but another amused chuckle and fingers pinching the ribbon, "Take those fucking panties _off_."

"So impatient," Matthew scolded softly with a click of his tongue, pulling, again, tantalisingly slowly at the ribbon until it came loose. The panties stayed up. Gilbert growled in frustration, muscles working hard and pulling sharply at the restraints, eyes focused only on Matthew and those damn teasing bits of lingerie hiding the full view.

There was a loud groan, and a crack, and Matthew paused in place, violet eyes turning in the direction of Gilbert's left hand and the right bed post, spotting a deep split in the wood, and he smiled widely, eyes glittering with lust, and turning back to the other's flushed face, a deep hunger echoing in his body.

"I'm going to ride you so hard," he hissed, the third ribbon sliding loose, the panties dipping a little and Gilbert panted harder, rutting desperately against the silk and lace, "I'm going to make you cum so hard you won't know what hit you."

"Make me cum, yeah, yeah, come on, ride me," Gilbert gasped out, voice deep and husky, rumbling moans echoing like distant thunder deep in his chest as the fourth ribbon was pinched, the bed creaking and cracking a little bit more.

Matthew smiled, his eyes crinkling in delight, cat like, sliding the final ribbon out and shifted his hips up to balance on his knees and high-heeled feet. The panties finally fell, lace and lingerie falling against Gilbert's hips, stockings riding down and curling without the garters to hold them up, more milky white skin revealed; _untainted_.

"If you cum before I let you, I'll get mad," Matthew warned, hand sliding down, wrapping around Gilbert's cock, the panties in hand, causing a silky friction that only made the white haired man groan, head tossing back, trembling, "Since you've been a good boy, I'm taking the cock ring off."

He was given a few more strokes before the panties were tossed aside, the cock ring rubbed at before the clip was flicked off from the lock, the metal eased open and then slid up slowly, and Gilbert found the urge to cum so hard to resist, tightening his abdominal muscles in an attempt to stave off the craving to simply let it go.

"What lubricant do you want to use, eh? I'm in the mood for some heating lube, personally," Matthew spoke up, sliding his hands down his body, over the corset ribbing, the lace that tickled his skin at the bottom, around his erection that stood up eagerly for attention, and down between his thighs, caressing soft skin, "I used normal lubricant to stretch myself out while I got dressed."

Gilbert's eyes squeezed shut, already picturing Matthew leaning against the walls of the bath tub, legs spread and back curved, hips propped up as his fingers slid in and out of himself, getting himself ready for his all time favourite toy; the pale man's cock.

"I think some warming lubricant would be wonderful, actually," he decided, speaking mostly to himself, shifting to their bedside table, yanking open the first drawer, shuffling through headache tablets, vitamin sleeping aids, aphrodisiac, tissues and other bits and bobs before his fingers curled around the capped bottle, pulling it out and nodding in satisfaction.

His thumb popped the lid open, upending it and squeezed, watching in satisfaction as it drizzled out to the tip of Gilbert's arousal, cool in temperature but feeling so much colder in comparison to the heat, goose bumps rising to Gilbert's flesh as he watched, the cap clicking shut, bottle tossed aside, and Matthew's hand coming down to slather it evenly, fingers curling tightly and giving long, languid pulls. There was no jerking motion, just long fingers dragging up from base to tip, then sliding off, coming back down to grip at the base again, and giving another lazy pull. Each one made pale lashes flutter, a hard set jaw clicking from side to side, desperate for more, glistening with sweat and flexing periodically into he hopes that it would spur Matthew on to touch him firmer, pleasure them both, ride him _hard_ like he'd said he would.

"You haven't said a word," the blond chuckled, eyes focused on Gilbert's face from behind his rounded glasses, "So simple minded, all brawn and no brain, can't focus on more than one task at once. How cute… Is my hand so distracting to you?"

"Get on my dick now."

"Oh, so demanding," Matthew laughed, and Gilbert snarled, flushing at the audacity of it as the Canadian gripped the base again, but didn't pull his hand up, tilting and angling the thick organ as he shifted his hips forward, "You have no idea how sexy you are like this."

Again, the struggles began; broad, tool calloused hands curled into fists and yanked, twisting his torso, snarling and growling and, dare he admit, only ever so slightly whimpering in pleas because he was being _teased_. Matthew was atop of him, having been dressed in lingerie, stockings that were curling lower and lower, a corset and high heels, and having the nerve to call _him_ sexy, and Gilbert felt he could cum as though he was a young teenager again, discovering masturbation for the first time.

"Please, please, hurry up, I can't take it anymore, fuck me," he groaned out, thick, accented voice straining as much as his body, cracking at the end, "I need you, Matthew, I need you, please, _please_!"

"I love the way you say my name," Matthew breathed, hips rocking back until the blunt tip of the cock brushed at the puckered muscles, teasing with soft rubs and presses, "Beg me louder."

"Matthew, please, I'm so horny!" The words were half shouted, breathless, trembling and rolling off Gilbert's tongue in trips and stumbles that made his accent thicken. "You're so fucking sexy, I can barely think. Ride me, use my dick to pleasure yourself, make me cum, I need to, please, please, _please_!"

"How do you say 'please' in German?"

"Bitte!"

"Good boy…"

Gilbert's head hit the wood behind him as he tossed his head back, eyes rolling back and jaw falling slack as Matthew finally, _finally_, sank down slowly, his body stretching and yielding, giving way to the intrusion and wrapped his throbbing length in tight heat, sliding in so easily and _yes_, Matthew _had_ been meticulous with preparing and stretching earlier. When Matthew's soft skin touched his hips, ruby eyes fluttered open, finding the Canadian panting softly, cheeks flushed dark pink, his hands braced behind him on thighs that had jerked upwards, the mechanic's legs bent at the knees with feet braced on the bed.

The image before him was sensual and beyond erotic; the Canadian's thighs were spread wide, muscles taut and made so teasingly visible with the stockings. His cock was proudly erect, flushed darkly and twitching near the corset. Even with the loose lacing, Matthew's chest still heaved, skin glistening, and the rise and fall was captivating beneath the hard boning and silk and hard material that reshaped his body tantalisingly. The pale skin was flushed beautifully, so easy to change colour with emotions, temperature, exercise and sexual activities. It was _beautiful_, and made Gilbert feel better about his own which mirrored Matthew's in a deep red that had spread from his cheeks and ears, down his neck and to his chest.

With a teasing wink, Matthew's hips rose up, dragging him up slowly before they came down hard with a lewd smack of damp skin on damp skin, making them both groan in delight.

They snapped. The rhythm was gone before it could even be formed, and Matthew was bouncing hard, hard thigh muscles bringing him up and down over and over on Gilbert's cock while the man beneath thrust, abdominal muscles curling and flexing to piston his hips up hard and fast into the tight heat that was his lover. Sweat dripped around them, dotting the mattress, soaking into Gilbert's jeans from work and the corset and stockings and sheets. Their hair was damp at the roots and tips, sticking to their faces that were flushed deeply. Matthew's hands grew greedy after mere minutes, and he began to touch, grope, scratch and squeeze at every muscles he could, choking out soft moans and breathless gasps with every collision of their hips, mingling with Gilbert's low moans and loud growls, their bodies desperate for one another.

"Y-You're going to cum inside of me," Matthew gasped out, leaning forward, hips working harder as his back curved to allow their chests to touch and their noses to brush, dark lusty violet connecting with a hungry ruby, "I-I want you t-to… _Nngh… _fill me up… Make me your dirty cum dumpster."

"Fuck!"

Their lips collided messily, almost aggressively, teeth clicking and biting at lower lips, making them swell and grow plump, saliva slicking their chins and it was messy and filthy, but they couldn't control themselves anymore. Matthew's hands fisted white hair and he moaned loudly into Gilbert's mouth, body jerking and twitching, eyes screwing shut as he tossed his head back, followed with a cry. He was close. Reaching down, he fisted his erection, hands desperately pumping it to relieve himself, the lubricant having grown hot with friction, making everything so sensitive and making the albino's cock feel so big as it throbbed and penetrated him deeply each time.

"Oh-Oh _fuck_!"

Bracing his feet against the bed, Gilbert used the leverage to force his hips up harder, shocking violet eyes open, his spare hand scrabbling for purchase on Gilbert's shoulder as his body coiled, a shout of "Tabarnac!" echoing as his hand grew desperate, muscles tightening, the boiling heat in his gut growing higher, higher, _higher_—

"_Gilbert_!"

Ribbons of white painted Gilbert's stomach as Matthew came, head pressing into his neck and biting down hardly and sucking, muffling his moans but spurring on Gilbert's with the rough bites and sucks until he was jerking upwards, muscles tight and releasing inside of the blond with a rough shout and slew of curses. Jerking and twitching occasionally, Matthew and Gilbert lay still, breathing heavily, trembling lightly from the intensity of their shared orgasm and bathing in the afterglow.

It was a few minutes before Gilbert chuckled, voice hoarse and husky, resting his cheek against Matthew's head, sweaty and still radiating heat, his smile growing wide as he flexed and curled his fingers, slouching against the bed.

"Fuck, that was hot," he breathed, eyes falling shut almost immediately after he tried to open them, "What brought that on?"

"Mm… I was angry that you'd ruined your shirt again, and angry that you looked really sexy all filthy… and I'd been watching some of your porn earlier," Matthew admitted offhandedly, voice softer, husky, wiping his hand on the sheets of his cum, "I've been sexually frustrated all day. I was angry you had work and weren't here to fuck my brains out."

"And the lingerie?"

"Do you like it?"

"I _love_ it."

Matthew's thoughtful hum was his response, and the slimmer built male lifted his head up, sleepily looking to Gilbert before cracking a smile, face still flushed and glowing.

"Was I too rough?" he asked, brushing some of the other's white locks aside, kissing him softly before reaching for the ribbons that tied his wrists to the bed.

"No, I'm okay. That was… That was fun," the albino chuckled, letting his arm drop and sag the moment it was free, inspecting the reddened marks, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"How rude. Don't make me hit you for real. I'm insulted."

Gilbert laughed, bringing both of his arms around Matthew when they were free, face burying in the blond's neck.

"You're the best, Birdie."

"Mmm… I know. Rest up a bit, then we can do clean up together."

"Ja, ja… Ich liebe dich."

"Je t'aime aussi…"


End file.
